mudsfandomcom-20200214-history
Avatar MUD
AVATAR MUD is a MUD, a text-based online role-playing game, that has been in use since August 1995. It is an online multi-player text-based computer game that combines elements of role-playing games, hack and slash style computer games and social instant messaging chat rooms. Originally based on Merc/DikuMUD code, Avatar has been highly modified over the years. Changes to areas, races, classes, equipment and other factors of game play have occurred, making Avatar a unique home to many players. Features *Primary Language: English *Minimum Online Players: 40+http://mudstats.com/Game/AVATARMud.aspx MUDStats.com, January 22, 2011 *Multi-Play: Limited *Player-Kill: Limited *Website: http://www.outland.org *Telnet Address: avatar.outland.org:3000 Somewhere between real and imaginary lies the world of Avatar, a second home where many adventurers have made life-long friends and established reputations for themselves by achieving Heroic, Lordly, and even Legendary levels of power. When first entering the world of Avatar, new players can select a race from our wide selection of 24 base races and a class from our 7 starting classes. However, these are only the beginning of our character offerings. With time and experience, players can unlock a number of prestige and remort classes, as well as remort races. Avatar is a massive world divided into different tiers of players. New players begin as Mortals and by leveling and gaining experience they become Heroes. Both tiers of players exist on Midgaardia, a realm that has over 200 different areas to explore. Lords are former Heroes who achieved a sufficient level of power. They are charged with the responsibility of protecting Midgaardia from the evil of the outer planes. Lords make their home on Thorngate (a small town that exists in the universe) and travel to Avatar's 11 different planes of existence, fighting those who would seek to invade. Occasionally, a Lord will reach such a high level of power that he/she will be able to ascend to the Legend tier. Little is known about the Legends, but it is rumoured that they are champions of the Gods, fighting for a cause that they are not even aware of. Even with Avatar's high level of re-playability and the many different ways one can experience the game, what keeps new players (and existing ones) coming back is the people. Our diverse player base is filled with friendly and helpful individuals who make it a great place to play. Additionally, the dedicated Immortals, Angels, and Track Staff are available to help improve Avatar and making sure it remains a safe and family-friendly place to play. Come and find out for yourself - we look forward to welcoming you to the AVATAR family! Races & Classes Avatar has a huge number of races and classes available to its players with a variety of difficulties. After years of work the Immortals have made it possible for players to begin with a selection of 25 races and 7 classes at level 1, however as a player progresses they will earn the ability to alter their character by means of remort, prestige, and evolution. When a player reaches a strength of Lordly demeanor they will have the option to remort into a different race or class. Remorting takes all of that being's strength which brings them back to level 2 but allows them to alter their form. Similarly, each of the creation classes has the option to prestige; these prestige classes have many different skills and abilities which belong only to them, and while neither necessarily better or stronger than their non-prestige counter parts, they do offer a whole new side to the game. Creation When a player first joins the realm they have these races and classes available to them: Remort There is a vast number of remort options for players to try. It is common that certain races and classes can only be remorted into by those of certain specifications, for example a Human can not become a Dragon any better than a Kobold could turn into the stone construct of a Golem. It is also the case when remorting into a different class, while it is true that any remort learns new skills and becomes a different being it requires certain knowledge before one is able to understand the concepts behind those new skills and abilities. 12 remort races are available for those players, as well as 5 remort classes, and these are as follows: Prestige Classes Once learning the ways of their class, characters just below hero status have the ability to try and prestige to a new class. Certain conditions must be met and occasionally questions are required before a player may prestige. These prestige classes are able to find new roles within groups and change how they play the game substantially but are not necessarily better or worse than any other class. Evolution Races In addition to becoming more powerful with each level some races have found that they are able to take on new forms at certain levels. When they reach certain levels of power they are able to evolve into a stronger form, and take on new powers. They do require the assistance of others to evolve and often will need to complete a quest to gain the favor required to evolve into their next form. At this time Firedrakes and Imps are the two evolutionary races, and are available upon creation. Remort There is a vast number of remort options for players to try. It is common that certain races and classes can only be remorted into by those of certain specifications, for example a Human can not become a Dragon any better than a Kobold could turn into the stone construct of a Golem. It is also the case when remorting into a different class, while it is true that any remort learns new skills and becomes a different being it requires certain knowledge before one is able to understand the concepts behind those new skills and abilities. 12 remort races are available for those players, as well as 5 remort classes, and these are as follows: Tiers One of the things people notice about Avatar is that it has a tiered leveling system. Avatar hosts a variety of tiers, each with its own responsibilities, game play, story line and contribution to the realm. A list of the tiers currently available in Avatar are as follows: :: Low Mortal As a low mortal it is your responsibility to learn about the game and how to play your chosen race and class. This is a time to learn the mud and to explore its many possibilities. You may also feel free to roam the MUD and learn where to go to get experience and become well equipped. Feel free to ask for help on the various channels available in-game as it is expected that you might have questions! At some point during your low mortal travels you may find you need assistance while running, then you will know its time to seek a group with your fellow low mortals. Groups may not always be easy to come by, however you will find the more often you run the more friends you make, and the more groups you'll be asked into! Hero On Avatar there is a rather unique group of players called Heroes. These players are individuals who have attained the level 51, and while they are still considered mortal under Avatar rules however they command much more power than those players of levels 1 through 50. Heroes have no set role within Avatar's society; rather it is what they make of their position. Some heroes choose to use their strength to assist in retrieving the corpse of a fallen adventurer and a variety of sundry requests, while others enjoy participating in quests. Still others avoid involvement with the lower levels and instead focus on attaining more power. All heroes are level 51; as they progress in power they attain sub-levels. When a low mortal first becomes a hero they do so at sub-level 1, and heroes are able to attain sub-levels up to hero 999. Once they reach sub-level 300 they have the option to attempt a morph to try and become a Lord. If a Hero of sub-level 999 continues to level he or she will eventually morph automatically into a Lord. Lord Once swathed in secrecy, the Lords are beings who have learned the art of shifting between the various planes of existence. While they are still able to visit the low mortals and heroes, and even interact with the physical beings on the Midgaardia plane, their true power is too strong for the unstable plane and they are forced to become a shadow of their true potential. While on one of the many lord planes their full force and brute ferocity is easy to distinguish from those of lesser levels. All Lords begin at level 125, sub-level 1 just as Heroes do. When a Lord reaches sub-level 100 they are able to participate in a ritual which will transform them into a Legend. Legend Very rarely, an adventurer of great renown may advance in prowess and in experience beyond the trappings and confinement of Lordly stature. Such a player has transgressed the boundaries of existence as it is commonly known, has developed a new consciousness of the many planes of existence and in the process has become a living Legend. Though a few, it is rumored, have advanced to this highly advanced state by means of divine intervention or perverse abuses of magical power, to legitimately effect the transformation requires unfathomably mysterious fortitude. These Legends battle between their own factions to control points of extreme power and will even go so far as to do battle with Legends of opposing factions. While on the correct plane a Legend will be able to shine in their true glory, however should they decide to temporarily leave this plane they will transform back into a Lord until they decide to return. Angel Angels are a class of individuals who have chosen to sacrifice all mortal possessions and their former ways of life, and have dedicated themselves to helping their fellow players. Angels try to remain accessable and friendly to mortals, and will help when they can, however are bound by the laws of their own kind. These laws bind them from preventing mortals from encountering affliction and danger, but they can and will help mortals learn to cope with such occurrences. The role of an Angel is that of a teacher and a mentor to Avatar, using personal experience with the game to help guide fellow players to become better mudders. Angels stand ready to welcome strangers to our realm and to assist even the smallest of Avatar's citizens. Staff Affectionately known as "Trackies", staff members work on one or more tracks, or teams which each serves a specific role in building the realm. There is the design track, which is responsible for how the world around Avatar's citizens works, the web track whose members work diligently to improve Avatar's website, the building track builds and changes the world around us and finally the quest track whose responsibility it is to run a variety of quests. Immortal Immortals work to run the realm and ensure that the game is being enjoyed by everyone that wishes to play. They are the peace keepers and the mediators, the builders and coders, and shapers of all things Avatar. References Category:Diku Category:Merc Category:Active Games Category:Needs sanitized